Escape from Mind Bended
A new episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed (iPad). Hypnosis 'Part 1' The Secret of Alantis, who's want a Faceless Hunter that on a fighting is a Zarption used highing of Starro's controlled it. About a all characters on a Great Starro Invasion, too gives on a Human and Villains. Faceless Hunter: You have only a few more weeks before you are able to fight again. We are not even ready to calibrate your new laser guns yet. (a giving on a Starro's powers into Mind Bended) Just what I need! Starro's Guards: That name thing isn't funny anymore. Mind Bended of Hyidro: I want you to assemble a super suit out of all the stray machinery in this room. His detransformed. Faceless Hunter: Only, can about fishless. Hyidro: (transforming) Zarption! Starro: Starro lives. Starro lives. Starro lives. Starro lives. Zarption: Okay, but then away. Come on! (teleported) Faceless Hunter: We can soltion at hitting, we can of Great Starro Invasion. Theme Song! Red Inferno: (show up a cleaning him) I want a done. Unnamed Red Android: What's that? Ben: What? Unnamed Red Android: We can say so you about us. Red Inferno: (teleported into Starro absorbed on Zarption) What! Zarption: I am for the Zarption hitting away. Ben: How you fused with Starro. Red Inferno: No. Zarption shoot blast into Unnamed Red Android a green and absorbed him and unconscious. Ben: Not again. (a new aliens form of Aliens Unleashed and A-Nine only) That's it, you about used him. Red Inferno: (but absorbed into unconscious him) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Zarption: You think this will be enough to start the invasion. Ben: We can only used home. (Red Inferno has teleported and killed him) No! Zarption: Are all of these fights the same nowadays? Ben: We can about using hit. Dimensimatrix, used Ultimate form. (scrolling through and not slaped on Ultimate Spikes him) Ultimate Ben! Zarption: You said only the most powerful forces could stop you. (absorbed on Ultimate Ben's abilites into Zarptions not Ultimate used powers) In the Azmuth's Galvan Prime. Azmuth: I going it a still you. Outside Azmuth's Galvan Prime. Ultimate Ben (Alien Unleashed): You do not have the most powerful forces. You are just a daring human who could never stop an almost-mortal like me. Zarption: Now get some him. Used a copies of Dimensimatrix away and used fusion/haywire/and new aliens. Zarption: Hahahahaha. Ultimate Ben (Alien Unleashed): You are never! (used a slapping and charge size) Swampfire! (Swampfire hologram appears behind him) See you all away. (turning back and detransforming) Oh man! Zarption: Yes! 'Part 2' Ben: Don't worry, we'll meet again. A Forever Knight, Driscoll, and Red Knight appears to teleport in. Ben: What is that? Driscoll: We show up believe him. Ben: Okay, well. Zarption: Ben, we can only used a alien him. (transform) XLR8! (speed up on a kicked Driscoll/Red Knight/Forever Knight hitting at Ben used speed out and save him) Ben: Uh, thanks for waiting him. XLR8: Thanks for you help. (detransforming) Ben: Okay, Zarption you are join a team. (shakes and hugs him) Zarption: We can about used Dimensimatrix. Ben: (we can using evolving into All-Power-Trix) Thanks. Zarption: We can only about used Starro's power back. Ben: Humungousaur, Jetray, Ultimate Ben, and...... well was too are it. Zarption: Come you with us. Into a teleported on Zarption's planet. Letion: Zarption! (hugs him) Ben used a scanned Zarption and completed of All-Power-Trix in a Manna/Metal/Omnitrix 2.0. Zarption: We can coming for you. Ben: Okay, we all scanned of Red Tornado, Inferno, Torpedo, and Volcano. This watch is cool. We can using around it, finally, we can the power of Sword Wave it. Zarption: We can about use it. Ben: Okay, used Alien X. Species: Yeah! Zarption: (transforming) Alien X! Ben: (transforming and go infinite) Infinite Alien X! They go files and flew away. Characters (iPad) *Ben Tennyson *Red Inferno (killed and scanned) *Zaption (reformed) *Letion 'Villains (iPad)' *Faceless Hunter *Starro's Guards 'Aliens used by Zarption (iPad)' *XLR8 *Alien X 'Powers used by Ultimate Ben' *Swampfire (but failed him) 'Aliens used by Ben (iPad)' *Infinite Alien X (debut) Errors and Trivia *Ben used Infinite Alien X first debut. *Zarption first debut. *Ben used all scanned of Red Tornado/Inferno/Torpedo/Volcano and his Aliens color similar to Alien color in ''Escape from Aggregor ''in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *Error: See also with Swampfire about used in Power Fire also available. *Used in iPad.